


【君有疾否】陈三愿（全）

by Alexberry



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R, 同人文, 君有疾否 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 07:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexberry/pseuds/Alexberry
Summary: 本来是情人节的贺文，结果被lofter一再屏蔽，也不说敏感词是什么，我真觉得我不好了🙃🙃🙃🙃
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 87





	【君有疾否】陈三愿（全）

又是一年除夕，新皇登基的第一年，国泰明安，政通人和，百废俱兴，乱臣贼子也已铲除干净。

自打楚明允登基以来，他号召官员勤俭节约，反对铺张浪费，严打贪污受贿，宫中一切从简，遣散了很多宫人，后宫唯有一个集三千宠爱于一身的苏大人，而且苏大人也不要什么金银首饰，于是皇宫的支出更是大大减少，如果史上有个什么帝王节约榜，榜首——楚明允 理所应当。

这日，白雪纷纷扬扬，红墙金瓦上都密密盖了一层，楚明允与苏世誉相携走在宫内小径上，脚踩着厚雪发出“咯吱咯吱”的声响。

“世誉，我这…算不算有钱花不出去？”

苏世誉低眉轻笑，继而转头看着身边的玄衣男人，“国之首，父母官，存着不是挺好？”

“是是是，”楚明允无奈道，偏头看着他，装作一脸歉意说，“只是委屈了你这位国之后了。”

听着楚明允的打趣，苏世誉抿了抿嘴，却并未答话，素白的耳廓上染上绯红，鼻尖也冻的微微泛红，鸦黑色长发披在身后被寒风吹的稍稍有些凌乱。

楚明允站定，拉着苏世誉也停下了步伐。

楚明允抬手拂下苏世誉黑发的薄雪，整理了一下苏世誉的长发，鼻息凑在苏世誉的耳边，绯红更甚，楚明允见状眸中带笑，更加放缓动作。他将裘衣的帽子罩在苏世誉的头上，又拢了拢狐裘，帮着苏世誉把狐裘系紧。整个过程，做的十分自然，却又故意磨磨蹭蹭，两人的一吐一息全都缠绕在一起。

苏世誉不自在地想偏头别开眼，却被楚明允双手捧住。楚明允凑过去，如蜻蜓点水般的吻覆在苏世誉唇上。

楚明允额头抵着苏世誉，鼻尖轻蹭着苏公子，低声道：“这般久了，世誉还是如此害羞。”

低语期间，唇瓣时不时轻触，暧昧之极。

苏世誉垂眸避开灼热的视线，“白日宣淫，是为不可。”

楚明允埋首于苏世誉的肩颈，闷声笑道：“世誉，我们白日宣淫还少吗？”

“……”

楚明允笑了一会儿，觉得不能在逗这人了，否则不好哄回来。

“好了，好了，不闹你了。”楚明允站直了身子，又帮苏世誉理了理衣裳，“杜越他们今天也来宫里，除夕，人多热闹，让他来看看你。”

“好。”苏世誉点点头，然后主动伸手牵着楚明允。

楚明允低头看了一眼紧握着的两只手，心中一暖，唇边笑意更深，继而调整了姿势，与苏世誉十指相扣。

两人双手扣得很紧，默默向前走着，留下一串足迹。

“世誉，今年雪真大啊。”

“瑞雪兆丰年嘛。”

似是寻常人家闹家常。

-

“阿越他们是晚上过来吗？”两人脱了身上的狐裘，进了烧着地龙的殿内。

“是啊，过来吃饺子。杜越还说要吃你包的。”楚明允凉凉道。

苏世誉笑着摇摇头，这人啊…… 继而抬手摸了摸楚明允的头，哄道：“乖，来帮我和馅儿。”

“……”

楚明允帮着拌好了馅，就单手撑着下巴看着苏世誉准备饺子皮、面粉和清水。

苏世誉抿着嘴，尽量忽视着身边的灼灼目光，垂眼看着手中的饺子皮，盛了一些馅搁在上面，两边一裹，再蘸上清水封好口，一个形状完美的饺子便在莹白纤长的手上诞生了。

“我也来包”楚明允净了手，“世誉，你别包太多了，争取让杜越全吃到我包的。”

楚明允一鼓作气，包了一大半。包到最后一个时，他瞥见一旁的面粉时，心中一动，佯装淡定的包完了饺子，然后一手悄悄沾了些面粉。

楚明允沾了面粉的手触碰着苏世誉的脸，苏世誉疑惑看着他，楚明允讪讪一笑，“世誉，你脸上有面粉，我帮你擦擦。”

说着，又抹了几道白粉。

苏世誉也就仰着脸，任由楚明允作弄。待楚明允擦好后，朝他嫣然一笑，向他勾了勾手指。

楚明允被苏大人那笑蛊惑了，鬼使神差地凑过去，结果被抹了一脸的面粉。

“……”

苏大人两手都沾了面粉，捧着当今圣上的脸颊肆意揉搓。

“幼不幼稚？”楚明允眯着眼问。

“没你幼稚。”苏世誉回道。

“抹完了吗？”楚明允眸光流转，陡然一暗。

苏世誉迟疑地放下手，觉得这问题要谨慎回答，却被楚明允一把捉住，搂腰一提，苏世誉便被楚明允扛在了肩上。

“走，陪我洗澡。”

-

洗完了这个面红耳赤的澡，苏世誉湿着发、披着白色外衣走了出来。

“世誉，过来。”楚明允引着苏世誉在铜镜前坐下，自己站在身后，像变戏法一样掏出来一个木盒子呈在苏世誉面前。

“嗯？送给我的？”苏世誉偏头看着楚明允，笑着问道。

楚明允俯身在苏世誉嘴上香了一口，“当然。打开看看。”

苏世誉揭开盒子，眼睛一亮，是檀木簪，整体流线型呈凤凰翅膀，雕的十分细致，还用镂空的手法刻了一朵红莲。苏世誉把木簪翻来覆去的看，看得极其仔细，一点细枝末节的地方都不愿放过。

楚明允便站在身后，用内力把苏世誉的头发慢慢蒸干。 

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，你雕的什么都喜欢。”

楚明允双手一环，把苏世誉抱在怀里，用脸蹭着他，“那我给你戴上，好不好？”

“好。”笑意更深。

楚明允直起身子，双手把苏世誉垂在两边的落发都拢到背后，骨节分明的手在万千青丝穿没着，然后拿了把木梳从头梳到尾，边梳边说：“这寻常百姓啊，丈夫都是给妻子绾头发的。”

苏世誉闻言心里一颤，却并未答话。

梳完了楚明允就将木梳搁在一旁，然后把黑发都拢在了了一块，接过檀木簪便开始绾发。 

“儿时，我和我阿姐就曾看见我爹给我娘绾发，当时，阿姐就说要找一个愿意为她绾发的人，我就想啊，要是我有心爱的人，一定要为他绾发，绾一辈子。”木簪上已经绕了几圈长发。

“世誉，你看，这不就实现了吗？”话落，木簪便稳稳地插进发间，一个髻便绾好了。

铜镜中倒映着两位俊秀非凡的男子，黑衣男人一脸怜惜地低头看着怀中垂眸轻笑的白衣男子。

长发绾君心，青丝绕指柔。

“我也有东西送你。”

“嗯？世誉要送我什么？”

苏世誉从怀里掏出了一个荷包，黑色的底面，上面用金线绣了一条龙。

楚明允接过来，嘴角一勾，“世誉这是……要我藏私房钱？”

“那也不够你藏啊。”苏世誉笑着摇摇头，“这是个祈福袋，我去开了光，你把新年愿望写了放进去。”

楚明允凑过去在苏世誉额头上印下一吻，“辛苦了。”

苏世誉也亲了一下楚明允的侧脸，“你也是。”

-

杜越和秦昭刚踏进殿里，苏世誉和楚明允便从另一个方向出来迎接他们。

医者，眼毒也。

杜越打量了一番自家表哥，然后又将视线移到楚明允身上，瘪了瘪嘴，心里怒骂楚明允真是禽兽不如。

“表哥！”杜越甜甜地叫了一声，然后跑过去，故意挤在苏世誉和楚明允中间，拉着苏世誉的袖子摇着，撒娇道：“表哥，我好饿啊，饺子包好了嘛？”

苏世誉抬手掐了掐杜越的脸，“包好了，等你们来就煮。”

楚明允面无表情地看着杜越的行为，然后转头问秦昭：“他怎么这么没眼力劲儿呢？”

秦昭：“……”

杜越咋呼道：“嘿！楚明允，你才没眼力劲儿呢！没看见我跟我表哥聊得正好？！”

楚明允拎住杜越的衣领，把他往秦昭怀里一扔，“抱自家的，别抱我家的。”

杜越从秦昭怀里抬起头来，作势就要撸袖子干，“嘿，姓楚的！”

最终还是苏世誉出面制止了这场没有硝烟、没有意义的战争。

“表哥，你头上木簪挺好看的，在哪买的啊？”杜越看见苏世誉发髻上插着的木簪，雕工上乘。

苏世誉闻言伸手摸了摸头上的木簪，弯了弯眼角，“是吗？明允做的。”

杜越看了一眼苏世誉的楚明允，然后就悻悻地低下头，也不知道在想什么。

秦昭一看这阵仗，心里一慌，凑到杜越耳边说：“越越，我给你也做一个。”

杜越摇摇头，“不用。”

“那你在想什么？”

杜越抬眼看向秦昭，悄声道：“我只是在想自家的白菜被猪拱了，但是这猪还挺好。”

“……”

宫女将煮好的饺子、菜肴端了上来。四个人就围着八仙桌坐着吃，吃了几口，便开始喝酒。期间只有杜越一个人把酒言欢，单靠一人撑起了一桌的排面。

“表哥！”杜越斟了一杯酒，“这第一杯酒我先敬你！除夕快乐，安康喜乐！”

一饮而尽，无比豪气。

“第二杯就敬秦昭。”杜越笑着看秦昭，温声道：“秦昭，谢谢你，岁岁年年。”再次一饮而尽。

“第三杯”杜越顿了顿，然后看向楚明允，“楚师兄，你做的很好，幸福无恙。”

三杯倒，刚刚好。

苏世誉无奈地看着把自己喝趴下了的杜越，对秦昭说：“你把他带回去吧，他喝醉了。”

秦昭点点头，正准备弯腰抱起他，不料杜越突然一弹，然后站起来往苏世誉身上一扑，把头埋进苏世誉的肩窝里哼哼唧唧。

楚明允看着，感觉额头上的青筋一凸一凸的，本来对他今天叫的‘楚师兄’还有些感动了，指着杜越，看向秦昭，沉声道：“抱走。”

秦昭自己也有些忍无可忍，自家的人怎么老爱抱别人了，把八爪鱼似的杜越抠下来，横抱在怀里，然后朝楚明允和苏世誉道了别。 

杜越双手环着秦昭的脖子，一边嘟囔道：“今天吃的饺子有两种，那个长得丑的，好难吃啊。”

“……”

忽然像是想起来什么，杜越一拱，朝殿内吼道：“楚明允！你要是对我表哥不好！我我我….我就毒死你！！！”

“……”

楚明允想追出去揍人，被苏世誉一拉，“小孩子，别和他计较。”然后又想到了秦昭，莞尔一笑：“自有人会教育他的。”

楚明允反手一用力，便把苏世誉揽进了怀里，低头在他肩颈吸了几口安神香，酸溜溜地说：“这本来是我的专属位置，倒被他占了便宜。”

苏世誉窝在楚明允怀里直笑，用手捏了一下他的鼻尖，“好，你的。”

“还喝酒吗？”

“好啊。”

两人便坐在榻上对饮，窗外细雪纷飞，黑幕的天空中时不时有烟花绽放，温酒下肚，甘醇清咧，醉人心扉。

“你瞧我做什么？”苏世誉单手撑着额角看着对面的人。

“你好看啊。”楚明允撑着下颚，笑盈盈道。

“世誉，等等。”话落，楚明允就像一卷风一样跑到了外面，蹲在雪里不知在做什么。

楚明允摆弄了一阵，然后朝窗内的苏世誉喊道：“世誉！过来！”

苏世誉便走到他身边与他一同蹲下，看着他捏的东西，似是疑惑般，问道：“老鼠？”

“…兔子。”

苏世誉“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“嗯，挺好。”

“你玩我呢。”楚明允捏了一下苏世誉的脸，像是要站起来，结果重心不稳，反倒向后躺了去，拉着苏世誉也倒了，压在楚明允身上。

“你故意的。”苏世誉两手撑在楚明允耳边。

楚明允不置一词，一手扣着苏世誉的腰，一手探上苏世誉头上的木簪，一抽，刹那间，青丝如瀑，美得不可方物。

楚明允呼吸一滞，扣在腰间的手往下一压、一转，两人的位置便颠倒了。

楚明允一把抓住苏世誉意欲拍树的手，唇一勾，“又想来？”

苏世誉眉目柔和，眼瞳里柔情似水，他看着渐渐向他逼近的脸，“做什么？”

楚明允眼波一转，旖旎勾人，鼻尖轻蹭着苏世誉的鼻尖，“当然做那次想做却没做的事情啊。”

说着，就低头吻了下去。

霰雪簌簌落下，梅花散发阵阵冷香 ，微凉的唇瓣被舔舐地发红发热，彼此却都不愿意分离片刻。

楚明允深吸了几口凉气，稍稍压制了体内横冲直撞的欲火，哑声道：“抱紧我。”

苏世誉便勾紧了楚明允的脖颈，楚明允把他打横抱了起来，疾步向寝宫走去。

两人在回寝宫的途中，外衫就已经褪了。楚明允将苏世誉放在床榻上，接着就俯身压了下去。他冰凉的手指直接钻进了苏世誉的里衣，贴上了温热的肌肤。

“嘶——”苏世誉被突如其来的冰冷激得倒抽了一口气。

“冷？”楚明允在苏世誉耳边哑着嗓子道，“马上让你热起来。”楚明允舔舐着苏世誉的耳廓，手却愈发放肆起来，将苏世誉剥了个干净，粗重的呼吸声撞击着苏世誉的耳膜，心跳如雷。

“唔——”苏世誉轻哼一声。

楚明允那不安分的手已经探到了他的腿间，似是抚摸又似是挑逗着那根玉柱。 

“啊——”楚明允的技巧高超，几番作弄后，苏世誉交代了在楚明允手里。

他把浊液恶作剧般涂抹在苏世誉身上，淫靡之极，苏世誉因为情欲而烧的发红的皮肤与白色的爱液不断刺激着楚明允的理智。

最终，脑子里的那根弦”啪”的一声断了，他狠狠咬上苏世誉的唇瓣，吮吸着苏世誉的红舌，与他交换着津液。

楚明允邪笑道：“世誉，现在总归不是白日宣淫了吧。”

可苏世誉哪还有功夫回答他，他轻喘着，媚眼如丝，绝代风华，瞳中爱欲可以溺毙一切。

楚明允将他翻了过去，让他跪趴着，一手沾了膏体直探幽径。

“唔——”苏世誉被异物猛地进入刺激地扬起脖颈。

楚明允另一只手伸到苏世誉的前胸，直接捏起茱萸玩弄起来，茱萸充血发红发硬。

“世誉…放松点儿，我要进去了。”

苏世誉感觉到了穴口的灼热，忍不住缩了缩。

楚明允扶住苏世誉的腰，慢慢地把自己送进去。

“啊！”青丝随着动作幅度在细润的后背上如泼墨般宣泄开来。

楚明允又伸手抚上苏世誉的玉柱，揉搓捏弄着，胯下也三浅一深地顶弄着。

楚明允一手探上他们的交合之处轻轻滑拨着，惹得苏世誉腰间阵阵发软。

“世誉…我们…都做了这么多次了，你这还这么紧….”

“唔….”苏世誉轻轻摇着头，不想听这些虎狼之词、床第艳语。

“咬着唇做什么？”楚明允捏住苏世誉的下颚，继而伸了一根手指进入苏世誉嘴中，搅弄着，“叫出来，我想听。”

“啊——唔——”

“嗯——”

“明…明允….”苏世誉侧着头颤声道。

“嗯？” 楚明允喉咙里滚出了一个字。

“我…我跪不住了….”

“求、我。”楚明允每说一个字，就狠狠顶撞一下。

“求…求..你了…” 

“宝贝儿…我教你的，是这般求的？”楚明允用气音问道，下身发狠了磨着他。

“唔..啊..呼…呼… 求…求你了….” 苏世誉被汗湿透了的长睫抖动着，咬了咬唇，似是难以启齿，但最终还是张口道：“相公。”

细如蚊声。

却还是落入到了楚明允耳中。

“好，相公疼你。”

楚明允把苏世誉抱在怀里，进行着新一轮鞭挞。

帘幕里传来阵阵喘息声和哭泣声，空气中檀木香和安神香相互交织着，弥散着炙热的爱欲和情欲。

风很暖，夜还长。

楚明允单手撑着头侧卧着，看着安睡中的苏世誉，伸手撩开他鬓角湿掉了的头发，熟悉的眉眼，羽翼般的睫毛，胸腔中的爱意止不住翻涌。他忆起他和苏世誉从相识到相知再到相爱的过程就如一场梦，不似真切。阴谋、算计、欺骗、隐瞒，好在最后都化成了彼此间的依赖和毫无保留的信任。

他忽然想起苏世誉给他的祈福袋里面还未来得及塞新年愿望，便轻轻起了身，走到书案边，寻了纸和笔，提笔写下：

一愿世清平，

二愿国泰安，

三愿临老头，仍与君相伴。

“干什么去呢？”苏世誉闭着眼，迷迷糊糊地问。

“吵醒你呢？”楚明允将他揽到怀里，“去写新年愿望。”

苏世誉蹭了蹭楚明允颈窝，轻声道：“新年如意。”

楚明允把他抱得更紧，“嗯，新年如意。”


End file.
